Ladynoir July 2017 - Banter
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 2: Banter! - Ladybug and Chat Noir have a slight disagreement and both refuse to give in...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Banter**

"I'm telling you, Chat! Strawberry cake is much better then chocolate cake!" Ladybug told her partner as they peacefully sat on a roof somewhere in Paris.

" _Purr-lease!_ Everyone loves chocolate cake more then strawberry!" the Chat Noir answered insistently.

"Just because today's akuma wanted some chocolate cake bad enough that he turned evil for it doesn't mean _everyone_ likes it more then strawberry cake!"

"And why do you think is that?" he challenged.

"Because chocolate cake is _boring_!" Ladybug said, putting empasis in the word 'boring'.

Clutching his chest Chat gasped dramatically at what he heard.

"You take that back right now, young lady!" he ordered, angrily pointing a finger at her.

"Not when it's the truth! While chocolate cake is good, both the cake and filling are the same flavor so there's not variaty! With strawberry cake the cake us usually vanilla, and the filling can be either vanilla or strawberry and it pretty much always has actual pieces of the fruit! With strawberry cake you can taste everything different in it and with chocolate cake not!" Ladybug explained, smirking and crossing her arms smugly when done.

"Well at least my ingrediënt is better then yours!" Chat decided to start another discussion.

"Now what are you talking about? Strawberries are the perfect mix of sweet and a little sour!" Ladybug straight away went along.

"And chocolate comes in dark, milk and white that are all different but still sweet and people put lots of extras like nuts in chocolate!" he countered.

"At least strawberries are healthy! Chocolate is just candy!"

"Chocolate is said to be healthy for someone's mental state! It makes them happier and that's a scientifically proven fact!"

"Doesn't change the fact all the sugar is bad for the body! Have you ever seen someone put chocolate in a salad and complete it?" Ladybug was certain she never heard of someone putting chocolate on a salad.

"Chocolate _is_ a salad, my lady!" Chat said and Ladybug almost toppled over at how he still wasn't done.

"Hear me out, chocolate is made from cacao which comes from the cacaobean, right?"

Ladybug nodded slowly.

"Well the cacaobean grows on a tree so it's a plant and so chocolate is a salad!" Chat proudly concluded.

"That's just ridiculous!" Ladybug sapped her forehead.

"Sounds like someone knows I'm right and doesn't wanna admit it~"

"At least strawberries look better! They have a nice shape and color and don't look like dirt!"

"You can break chocolate easier in pieces to share!"

"Strawberries van be used to make jelly and jam!"

"There's chocolate spread!"

"Chocolate _melts_ into goo!"

"Strawberries _rot_ into goo!"

"Strawberry milk!"

"Chocolate milk!"

"..."

"..."

Both heroes stopped their ranting and stared at each other.

"Do you wanna come here tonight and have one of those fundue things where we dip strawberries in melted chocolate?" Ladybug suddenly suggested, face showing no emotion.

"That would be _claw-some._ " Chat replied, also blank-faced.

"I've got one if those sets lying around somewhere."

"I'll bring the food."

Both grinned at the same time at the plan.

Beep beep!

Both their miraculous went off, alerting them it was time to leave.

"Guess it's time to leave. See you tonight, Chat!" Ladybug turned to leave.

"It's a date!" Chat agreed as he turned too.

"Wait! It's not a date!" Ladybug glared with a small blush covering her face.

" _Rrrrreally?_ " Chat purposly rolled the 'R' with his tongue.

"Yes! We're just friends so it's not a date!"

"Well, I think it is."

Beep beep!

"Do we really have the time for this?" Chat smirked down at her, not at all bothered by his ring or her earrings.

"Ugh! Fine, it's a date! You win!" Ladybug gave in.

"HA!"

"For once."

"HEY!"

"Bye~"

And with that Ladybug zipped off.

 **The End**

 **Just some random useless bantering between them. Now sure why about this topic but whatever! Please review, fav and read my other fi** **cs!**


End file.
